


Preamble

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [77]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Let the boys fight over her, Queen An, it's her due
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: An might like it a little too much when Kamio and Momoshiro fight over her, but in the end, it gets her the one she really wanted.





	Preamble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3. Also, if you disrespect Queen An, pls leave the castle.

It was happening again, and it was time for An to intercede. 

For what felt like the millionth time, Momoshiro and Kamio bickered over who would walk her home from the public tennis courts when she was perfectly capable of finding her house on her own. After all, she did live there.

“You two are ridiculous,” she said finally, interrupting an absurd quibble over which one of them would make a better Tarzan — a bizarre tangent brought about by one of them comparing her to Jane, surrounded by beasts in the jungle who might hurt her. 

They stopped mid-sentence and gaped at her. “An-chan, I —” Momoshiro pouted and then glared at Kamio. “This is your fault.”

Kamio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I didn’t ruin your personality, Momoshiro. That’s a pre-existing condition.”

“Oh yeah?” Momoshiro leaned toward Kamio, hands balled into fists and mouth curled into a snarl. “Say that to my face, Kamio.”

“I did!” Kamio fired back, meeting Momoshiro’s aggressive posture every step of the way. “Is there something in the water at Seigaku that turns you into a complete moron, or is that just you?”

An rubbed her temples and counted to ten while trying not to smile. It was probably a little twisted, but she couldn’t truthfully say she didn’t enjoy the feeling of two of them fighting over her. Not like she was a prize, but someone who was worth the effort. 

Of course, if they had been any two other guys, she probably would’ve cracked their heads together. But Momoshiro and Kamio have both proven themselves that they respect her and her decisions, even if they both struggled to get to that point.

“I’m going home now,” she stated, and An strolled away while the two of them gawked at her rapidly disappearing form, a catchy tune from the radio dancing on her lips as she walked.

 

**_One Hour Later_ **

An was finishing up the rest of her homework at the kotatsu when she heard a knock at the door. Not expecting company, she slapped the book closed and went to answer it. After peeking through the spyhole, she sighed in relief when she saw it was just Kamio.

Chuckling to herself, she opened the door. “Akira-kun, please come in.”

Kamio craned his neck to see inside the house, wiping his palms on the fabric of his shorts. “Tachibana-buchou isn’t here, is he?”

Something deflated inside An at those words. She had hoped he had come to see her. “No, he’s not. He and my dad are helping my aunt move her furniture. Did you need me to tell him something when he gets home?”

He shook his head, cheeks pink as he blurted, “I’m here to see you.”

“Oh!” An felt a blush coming on, as well, and she stepped aside and gestured behind her. “Come in.”

Kamio confined himself to the far right side of the couch, flexing his hands atop his thighs while An grabbed two canned teas from the fridge. Noting the tension strung through his entire being, An sat on his side of the middle of the couch and leaned over to hand him the drink. “So, what’s on your mind?”

His eyes round as saucers, Kamio stuttered, “I, uh, wanted, like, to say I’m s-sorry.” He ducked his face behind his drink and groaned. “I sound like an idiot.”

“It’s okay.” An opened his can and then hers. “I wasn’t mad.”

The tightness in Kamio’s shoulders almost immediately deflated. “Good.” He bit his lip and glanced over at her. “I wouldn’t feel very good if you didn’t like me. Especially if it was because I did something dumb.”

An hid her reaction by taking a long drag of her drink. However, when she set it on the kotatsu, she was all smiles. “I like you very much, Akira-kun.” She let out a nervous giggle. “I just like it a little too much when you and Momo-chan fight over me. It’s nice to be noticed.”

“But I always notice you.” 

Kamio’s words punched An right in the chest, and she couldn’t breathe as their eyes met. Both of them leaned toward each other, and his lips were soft and warm when they brushed against hers in the middle. 

His face was bright red as he turned to chug his tea, and An could relate. It was done. The first kiss she would ever have had been accomplished, and it was from a boy who respected her and genuinely cared about her. And Kippei wouldn’t mind them being together, either. He always liked Kamio, whereas Momoshiro made her brother’s eyebrow twitch ominously.

Not that it had anything to do with her decision, but it was always nice when stuff like that worked out. Smiling over her shoulder, she teased, “Aren’t you going to kiss me again, Akira-kun?”

Kamio yelped, and An laughed. Teasing boys was fun, but the best part was that it got her exactly the boy she wanted.


End file.
